


Cedric and Hermione HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: A little something after the fateful game in book three.





	Cedric and Hermione HC

Hermione and Ron were walking into the castle carrying the leftover pieces of Harry’s broomstick with Professor Flitwick. “Thank you, Professor, for helping us get Harry’s broom. I know that he would want see the broom,” said Hermione.

“No problem, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley,” Professor Flitwick squeaked out. “I know that Mister Potter loved that broom. I will see you later.” He smiled as he walked towards his classroom.

Hermione saw Cedric Diggory breaking apart from his team, and she overheard him say ‘I want to check on Harry.’ The team nodded in understanding. 

Hermione looked at Ron and could see that he was getting upset. “Ron, do me a favor and go up to the Hospital Wing with his broomstick? I will meet you in a few minutes after I speak to someone,” Hermione explained as she shoved the pieces that she had into his arms. She basically shoved him up the stairs.

“Bloody Hell, Hermione. Give me a chance to grab ahold of it,” Ron yelled out as he went.

Hermione twirled towards Cedric to intercept him before he got to the main stairs. “Hey Cedric! Can I talk to you for a minute?” Hermione asked him politely.

“Sure. You are Hermione, right? Harry’s friend?” Cedric asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

“OK, what do you want to talk about?”

“Um… I overheard you were going to see Harry in the Hospital Wing.” 

Cedric nodded.

I think you might want to wait until later,” stated Hermione.

“Why should I wait to see him?” Cedric enquired puzzled.

Hermione took a deep breath, “Well, I know that it is irrelevant but the Gryffindor team will most likely be there right now, and they most certainly not want to see any Badgers.”

“But I tried to call the game off due to Harry’s falling,” Cedric exclaimed.

“Cedric, I know this and you know this but I know how the team reacts shortly after a loss and it is bad. I don’t want you to get yelled at for something out of your control is all. I am merely suggesting waiting an hour or two before seeing Harry,” Hermione explained in a somewhat calm voice. “Plus even Oliver isn’t there. He is still drowning himself in the showers.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Cedric nodded in understanding.

“OK, Hermione,” Cedric sighed, “I will wait until after Dinner to see how he is doing.” 

Hermione beamed at him

“Thanks Cedric. Too bad the Whomping Willow smashed Harry’s Nimbus 2000 to bits.”

“Damn, tough luck for Harry,” Cedric whistled. “Thank you, Hermione for catching me before I went up there. You should probably get up there before Harry awakens. Don’t want them to accuse you of fraternizing with the “enemy”. I am going to go back to my room to do some light reading.”

“No problem, Cedric. It was my pleasure. Have a great weekend, Cedric,” Hermione waved as she went up the stairs.


End file.
